


The Knight

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Creature Lucifer, Dragon Lucifer, Knight Dean, M/M, Other, Pheromones, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Top Lucifer, Twink Dean, carrier dean, dubcon, he's a young knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Lucifer watched the Knight’s sword glinting in the sunlight as he circled high and decided his next course of action. It could be a swift death or he could draw it out. They kept sending Knights in an attempt to kill him and while he enjoyed the steady food source and amusement of their failure it was beginning to get tedious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt

Lucifer watched the Knight’s sword glinting in the sunlight as he circled high and decided his next course of action. It could be a swift death or he could draw it out. They kept sending Knights in an attempt to kill him and while he enjoyed the steady food source and amusement of their failure it was beginning to get tedious.

His wings turned as he banked and dropped out of the sky. The Knight made an attempt to get his sword but Lucifer gripped him and easily yanked him up off the ground.  Lucifer ignored the startled scream and the struggle, the human no match for him, as he turned towards his den.

The wind whistled past him as he flew and his passenger had long since dropped his blade as Lucifer’s powerful wings carried them to his home.

Underneath them the water glinted and crashed against jagged rocks. The sight of it seemed to have the Knight ceasing his struggle and Lucifer mentally smirked as he dove towards the opening in the steep rock face before them.

The Knight was dropped on the ledge and Lucifer landed easily turning into a more human-shaped form. He gave himself a few moments to take in the sight of the Knight before him and blinked. The young man was a far more attractive human than he was used to and a step closer, as he took a breath, revealed the Knight to be a male human capable of carrying offspring.

This was beyond rare. Normally a female of the human species would be required in order to breed but there were a small number of males out there who were capable of being bred up properly. It only made sense that one with such a _pretty_ face with plump lips would be one of those rare male humans.

It was a waste for him to be a Knight when someone should have been breeding him regularly.

“I don’t think I’ll kill you.” He flashed his sharp teeth in a predatory grin that had the Knight staring at him with surprise and trepidation.

It had been awhile since he’d used his mating pheromones but it didn’t take long before they were having a noticeable effect. The Knight tried shaking his head, frowning and taking a step back as though he could get his bearings.

“What’s…that?” the voice was deeper than he’d expected but Lucifer only cocked his head and waited. Arousal slowly but surely grew as the Knight shifted on his feet and freckled cheeks lightly flushed as the mating pheromones soothed him, arousing the human and preparing him for a more… _willing_ breeding.

Bright green eyes steadily darkened and pupils dilated as Lucifer stepped up to the Knight. It was easy to take him deep into the cave and the large cavern he kept his precious possessions once his pheromones had removed any resistance the Knight might have had if he’d been capable of thinking normally. Lucifer had been looking for a mate or at least another to breed and the pretty Knight was a perfect opportunity.

Michael had mentioned taking a human to breed a few months ago and Lucifer possessed several items he knew humans used for mating. This particular Knight smelled right and he knew it would be a waste to not at least breed the human.

Lucifer could get at least one offspring from the Knight and if he’d decided on it then he could eat the Knight after he gave birth.

It was a far better option than another messy kill and meal when he knew they would send another Knight in a week’s time. “ _Oh_.” The Knight’s throat worked as he swallowed roughly.

Lucifer’s pheromones acted as a kind of artificial heat and the way the Knight tugged at his clothing even as he leaned into Lucifer was evidence enough of it working. “Don’t worry little Knight. I’m going to breed you instead of using you for a meal. At least for now.”

It didn’t take him long to remove the Knight’s offending garments and complete destroy them. Lucifer took in the tan and freckled flesh, the plump ass and the lean muscles. There wasn’t a question that any offspring he managed to breed out of this human would be gorgeous and have an undeniable advantage.

“What’s your name, little Knight?” he asked dragging his tongue up the bared column of the human’s throat. Lucifer grinned at the shiver it elicited. “Hmmm?”

Warm flesh pressed into him and the human’s arousal was thick in the air. “Dean.”  _Dean’s_ voice was rough with lust as Lucifer turned him easily, pressed him down onto the ground and fixated on the deliciously round ass in front of him.

He listened to the high, needy moans and whimpers as he carefully loosened Dean’s hole with oils. Lucifer rubbed against the Knight’s insides, working each finger in carefully, until he had four buried inside a warm, clenching hole that seemed to demand Lucifer’s cock fill it.

“Please.” The word was breathless as Dean shoved back into him. “Please.” It pitched higher when Lucifer rubbed against a particular spot and he made a mental note of it when Dean tried fucking himself desperately back onto Lucifer’s fingers.

Lucifer pressed Dean down so his back was arched and Dean’s ass was raised for mounting. He shoved the Knight’s legs wider apart so the human was at a good fuckable height. It was a tight fit as humans were not _supposed_ to mate with dragons. Their holes were far too small to take a cock the length and girth of Lucifer’s. He didn’t bother stopping the moans of pleasure as the ridges of his large, thick cock caught on Dean’s rim.

Loud, broken whimpers of pain and desperation escaped the Knight underneath him and Lucifer could feel the muscles of the human trembling almost violently. It didn’t stop him from pushing forward.

His fingers held Dean’s cheeks apart and he watched how Dean’s hole spread wide the further he sunk inside despite the tight almost violent clench of Dean’s inner muscles against the breach of his cock. Lucifer groaned as his balls finally pressed against Dean’s ass and he was completely buried inside perfect tight heat.

It took everything in him to not simply start pounding into the warm, pliant body under him like he could with another dragon. Instead he started off with slow, testing thrusts that pulled more choked off whimpers and whines. After awhile Dean shoved back into him and Lucifer relished the desperation his pheromones inspired even though he _knew_ the significant size of his cock was too much for such a small hole despite the plumpness of Dean’s glorious ass.

The wild mating his pheromones caused was something he truly enjoyed and would take full advantage of especially with such a pretty male underneath him.

Lucifer picked up speed until he was slamming violently inside Dean and the loud echoing smack of his hips against Dean’s ass rang out. He lost himself to his instincts to breed and kept pounding into Dean at an increasing pace as his balls slapped against the Knight’s ass.

The moans, grunts, hitching whimpers and the sounds of fucking only further increased his arousal as he went faster and harder in his drive to breed.

It was the sound of Dean whimpering, _crying_ , for a different reason that slowly brought him back and he noticed he’d lost partial control of his change. His claws had slowly eased out to leave somewhat shallow holes in Dean’s hips where he was gripping and jerking the human back into each thrust.

They slowly changed back into human hands until the only signs on his body that he was anything but human were his sharp teeth, the faint pattern of scales blended with skin, his eyes and the enormous, ridged cock currently buried inside Dean.

When his orgasm overcame him Lucifer slammed himself balls deep, jerking his hips roughly in short motions, as his come poured into Dean. It pumped into Dean in a hot, thick stream for several minutes as it liberally coated the Knight’s insides. His hand trailed down from where it was on Dean’s hip to rest against Dean’s belly that was steadily swelling with the impossible volume of his release.

A whimper escaped Dean once Lucifer’s hand had shifted from the growing swell of Dean’s belly down to the young Knight’s neglected cock. He only had to give Dean two strokes before Dean’s ass was squeezing him tightly as the human came with a loud howl.

“ _Good_.” He purred, pleased and sated, as he bred the Knight under him. Lucifer could still smell how ripe and fertile the human was and he knew it wouldn’t take many breedings before he would be successful. With a rough groan he rocked forward a couple more times and eased out once he’d finished.

Dean’s hole was gaping obscenely and Lucifer watched as his release started to leak out. Immediately he angled Dean’s wrecked ass up even higher and found a plug he’d acquired during one of his trips to build his hoard.

It fit snug in Dean’s ass once he’d pushed some of his release back inside and laid the human out to admire. The bulge of Dean’s belly would soon enough be because of carrying offspring and Lucifer smugly took in the flushed cheek of his new human. If he could swing two successful breedings from a human so pretty he would be pleased but first the Knight would need to survive the first birth and it was _always_ hard for a human to birth a dragon.

A broken sounding whimper escaped Dean as he shifted, cheeks flushed and eyes dazed with Lucifer’s thick pheromones, as Lucifer rubbed against the large swell of his release filling Dean so delightfully. The fucked out human didn't even react when Lucifer attached the gold chain around his ankle so he couldn't leave.


End file.
